Now My Life Is Sweet Like Cinnamon
by madaboutcarla
Summary: Carla and Peter, the first time they slept together


Now My Life Is Sweet Like Cinnamon

I've wanted to write this for ages, although I really hope someone else also writes it as I want to read it myself! It's the first time I've ever really done anything this intimate so forgive me if it is rubbish! It's about the first time Peter and Carla sleep together. The song 'Radio' by Lana Del Rey was playing as I wrote it and in some ways is pretty fitting :)

_Not even rain and stormy nights_  
><em>Boy I'd be flying overhead<em>  
><em>Your heavy words can bring me down<em>  
><em>Boy I've been raised from the dead<em>

_No one even knows how hard life was_  
><em>I don't even think about it now because<em>  
><em>I've finally found you<em>  
><em>Now sing it to me<em>

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
><em>Like a fucking dream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_Pick me up and take me like vitamin_  
><em>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar in the morning yeah<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_My reckon dreams came true somehow_  
><em>I swore I chases sometime I was there<em>  
><em>I heard the streets were vivid gold<em>  
><em>That's what my father said<em>

_No one even knows what life was like_  
><em>Now I'm in LA and it's paradise<em>  
><em>I finally found you<em>  
><em>Now sing it to me<em>

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
><em>Like a fucking dream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_Pick me up and take me like vitamin_  
><em>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar in the morning yeah<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_On the radio, on the radio_  
><em>Sweet like cinnamon<em>  
><em>Like a fuckingdream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>  
><em>On the radio, on the radio<em>  
><em>Sweet like cinnamon<em>  
><em>Like a fucking dream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Finally found you<em>  
><em>Now sing it to me<em>

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
><em>Like a fucking dream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_Pick me up and take me like vitamin_  
><em>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar in the morning yeah<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_Now sing it to me_

_Now my life is sweet like cinnamon_  
><em>Like a fucking dream I'm living in<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

_Pick me up and take me like vitamin_  
><em>'Cause my body's sweet like sugar in the morning yeah<em>  
><em>Baby love me cause I'm playing on the radio<em>  
><em>(How do you like me now?)<em>

'Come next door' Carla said gently, her arms wrapped tightly round Peter's neck, her breathe warm on his skin. Peter sat still for a moment, turning his face slightly, his cheek pressed **effortlessly** against hers.

'Are you sure?' he asked her, she had been so upset just moments ago, and now she was saying she was ready to be intimate with him, which was something he wanted, and wouldn't take for granted, but he didn't want to force her. He loved her in every way, and he would wait, wait until the mental remains of Frank's bitter attack had **faded** enough to allow her feel comfortable.

'Mhm, I feel safe with you' she replied, her embrace **tightening** for a moment, her lips brushing his cheek, assuring him she was ready. She squeezed his shoulders, and walked away into the bedroom.

She had a pit in her stomach. Seeing Peter and Leanne, like she didn't exist had hit her hard in the face. She'd **hated** him, wanted to wish him away. He'd hurt her deeply. Yet with that hate, came a **love** she hadn't felt so strongly since Liam.

For that reason alone, she was able to listen to him, to understand why he had done what he had, and she would wait. Wait for him. As she listened to him tell her loved her, she knew he wasn't lying. She could see it in his eyes. And as she held him, told him she would have him when she could, she suddenly felt something inside her soften, she felt comfortable with him. She trusted him. She was scared, but she was ready.** But only with him.**

She waited, looking out of her bedroom window. A cold breeze dancing through the small gap she'd left open, making the opaque curtains waltz gently in the breeze.

She heard his foot steps, **soft** and **steady** as he entered the room. She breathed in deeply, as his body adhered to hers, his arms wrapping round her waist as he stood behind her, looking out over the street below. He knew she was scared, he could feel it, so he knew to be gentle.

He reached up to gently move an ebony strand of hair from her face, tucking it softly behind her ear, and kissing the soft skin it had unveiled. The corners of her mouth turned up as she felt his warm lips press against her skin, **tender** and **loving**. His kiss **lingered** their, **patiently**. She stepped forward and turned to face him.

Their gaze **loitered** for a while, catching up with each other. Peter gently cocked his head to one side, craning forward, allowing his lips to meet hers. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter and frolic around her mouth. She responded, granting her body the intimacy it craved. His arms wound gently **gingerly** round her waist, tugging her closer to him. Her arms, resting against his chest, crept up to his collar, holding it, as though to steady herself.

He broke their kiss, only to resume it, his lips moving **nimbly** down her neck, inhaling her scent as he **descended** down her body. She slowly adjusted to this close contact, deftly undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. She paused half way down, drawing in a thick breathe of air.

'Do you want to stop?' he asked. She shook her head, looking up at him, her plump lips **quivering** slightly. 'I love you so much Peter, just look after me' she said, permitting herself to continue. She felt the warmth of his chest radiate against her, as his shirt fell open and he pulled her against him once more. His hand edged **cautiously** beneath her shirt, dwelling on the small of her back for moment, ensuring his actions were okay. When she let out what seemed to be a content sigh in his arms, he allowed his hand to caress its way up her back, until it met the clasp of her bra. He wanted her body, naked against his, pure and perfect. He fiddled with the clasp, only content when he heard it snap open. She smiled a little, her hands falling to pull her top up and over her head. Peter's finger traced a little circle on her shoulder, pushing her bra straps down as his finger **cascaded** down her arms.

She stood, topless in front of him, her breasts crushed against his chest. But she felt comfortable, safe, **loved**. She could feel him hard against her leg, she knew what was going to happen. She composed herself, drawing all her strength to **snare** any memory of Frank's violent attack and wish it away, just for these moments, she needed to relax and enjoy what was going to come.

She nodded a little, her hands **intertwined** naively with Peter's. He brought her hands to rest on the buckle of his belt, looking into her eyes. She blinked a few times, a light smile gracing her face. She started to undo his belt, pulling the zipper of his trousers down. He moved to help her, pulling the belt away from his trousers, and pushing them off his hips until they fell to the ground.

She remembered, how a few months ago, she would have done anything to be in this position. They'd be in bed by now, ravishing each other's bodies, kisses growing ever more intense by each passing moment. She looked up, **desperately** searching for some of the feisty **passion** she had lost to Frank.

Moments later, lost in a glorified kiss, his hands moved to undo her trousers, like his, letting them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them, only in her underwear now. He shifted them over to the bed as they kissed, pulling her to sit comfortably on his lap.

'Make love to me Peter' she said quietly, her voice **dissipating** as she breathed out. He smiled, stroking her cheek faintly, as she raised her body up, enabling him to coax her underwear down her legs and away from her body. She brought her body back down against his lap, his hands stroking her thighs and bum. She brought her body up once more, moving her hand beneath her to take his erect cock and guide into her. She sighed lightly as she bore down on him, shifting her body until he was deep inside her. Once he was inside her, she felt desire and passion overtake her fear and worries. She moved forward, her lips grazing his cheek, flirting with his ear lobe as he rocked her slowly against him. She felt his lips move to peck her chest, gently pressing against her breasts, moving to silently tease her nipples until they stood erect.

'I love you' he said, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. She supported her, as he flipped her over so she was lying on the bed, him on top. She parted her legs, wrapping them around his waist, tugging him closer to her. He was so gentle, his hands rubbing **reassuring** circles on her shoulders, stroking her cheeks every now and then, soothing her.

Her smile arced upwards into a **glorious** beam as she **surrendered** herself to Peter's love, quick, messy kisses darting between the two lovers. She let a deep moan as Peter came in her, his strong arms **enveloping** her into a tight embrace, their hearts beating **briskly** in unison as they melted into each others **devotion**.

Peter held her for a good hour longer. Breathing together, **breathing life into her**, planting soft, **plush** kisses on her shoulder blades every now and then, her skin warm and silky to the touch. She felt content, calm, at ease in his arms.

Her hands searched for Peter's, **braiding** with his once once she found them. She played **idly** with his fingers, as though she was unsure he was real. She brought their hands up, together, to her mouth, her **velvet** lips settling, like a feather against his skin. Her eyes wondered to the open window, the rotund moon having risen into the ever darkening sky. She knew he'd have to go soon, so reluctantly detached herself from his clutch and went to pull on her robe.

'Your **beautiful** you know' Peter said watching her. She let out a relaxed laugh, and returned to the bed, perching on the edge, poking his cheek playfully. 'Thank you Peter' she said, closing her eyes and leaning over to kiss his nose


End file.
